Late For Work
by LeeDaMan
Summary: AU: Squall's a sexy fashion model and Seifer's a desperate paparazzi. What will he do to get the picture that will save his career? LEMON.


Disclaimer: Same old stuff - I don't own Final Fantasy VIII (Though I wish I did, cause I want them to do what happens in this in real life:-) don't remember that), and if you use it without my permission, you die. Simple.

WARNING: This is a sexually explicit oneshot. Do not read if you are offended by sexual content, or are too young to read it. You have been warned. 

----------------------------------------------------------

The orange sun peeked through the curtains, illuminating the room with a dull orange glow. The white sheets of the bed were crumpled and tossed aside, subject to an uneasy sleep. The man within them had already risen from his slumber, walking into his ensuite to take a shower.

This was the normal routine for Squall. In fact, he would've gotten up earlier if it meant getting the money he needed to survive. He grabbed his designer bomber jacket and black jeans, looking briefly at the magazines on his dresser.

He was new to the life of fashion modelling. While his cold misdemeanour loathed the life he lived, he reasoned that his main attribute was his looks. They had certainly illuminated the covers of the magazines he had posed for, but he didn't give them a second glance. He didn't wish to dwell on the past.

He stripped and stepped into the show, ready for another day of modelling with girls thinner than his index finger.

'How did I get into this again?' he pondered, but not for long. He needed to be at the studio by eight.

Squall stepped out of the shower, his glossy brown hair matted onto his forehead, and began to put on his jeans. A sharp rapping on the door of his apartment drove him out of his thoughts just after he clamped on his first belt. Squall sighed, knowing exactly who it was.

Having no care for his appearance, he walked down the hallway half-naked, opening the door to the person on the other side.

"No, Seifer," Squall sighed. "No pictures today."

Seifer hit the wall in frustration. He had been trying to gain a picture of Squall for weeks on end after accepting a photography job at the Times Newspaper. He had considered other celebrities, but Squall Leonhart piqued his interest like no other.

He found himself fantasizing at his desk at work, which earned him multiple disapproving slaps to the back of the head from angry superiors. He had decided then to earn a photo of the up-and-coming fashion model – not just for reputation: simply to hang above his mantelpiece.

But catching a glimpse of the elusive model was harder than he thought. Even on vacation, Squall had strayed from the camera lenses for weeks now. It was said that whoever could get a picture of him was a legend among paparazzi. Day after day, his camera flash missed the stunning brunet, instead catching the bald head of a bodyguard. Finally, he had resorted to knocking on the fashion model's door for the past week and a half.

"Why can't I get just one picture of you, Leonhart?" he said desperately.

"Why don't you do what other paparazzi do and just snap a shot of me as I walk out of the hotel?" Squall retorted, shaking his head.

"Don't you think I tried?" Seifer sighed. "They'll have my head if I don't get a picture of a celebrity by the end of the day. What am I going to do now?"

"I heard that John Travolta is having coffee in a Starbucks down the road." Squall said sarcastically, starting to close the door on the wannabe journalist. A determined hand halted the movement of the door.

"I'm not leaving until I get my photo." Seifer snarled.

"You'll be here a while then, won't you?" Squall said, his frustration now building. He had been tolerant to his amateur stalker for a while, but he was pushing it over the edge.

Seifer forced himself into Squall's home, much to the model's annoyance, the door slamming shut behind him. There was a silence as Seifer looked around the apartment curiously.

"Nice place you got here, Leonhart," Seifer said casually, walking further into the hallway. Squall barred his way with a lithe arm, his eyes turning icy with fury.

"Get out, Seifer," Squall said through gritted teeth. Seifer raised the arm casually out of the way, ruffling the brunet's glossy hair as he went past.

"Since I'm staying until I get my photo, I might as well make myself comfortable," Seifer declared, walking into the kitchen. "Do you like your coffee white or black?" he added, ignoring Squall's threatening look sent in his direction.

Squall had had enough of this paparazzi's intrusion into his home and his life. "I'm serious, Seifer, get out or I'll call security." Squall warned, grabbing a handheld phone from the wall.

Seifer's hand flew from out of nowhere, grabbing the arm that the phone was held in. "You wouldn't do that to me, would you?" Seifer asked softly.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't?" Squall almost yelled in frustration.

Seifer came close, his lips hovering just beside his ear. "Because I'm not ready to leave," Seifer whispered, licking Squall's earlobe.

Squall dropped the phone in surprise to his foreign movement. His knees buckled and he fell into Seifer in shock. All of his senses were lost: the simple lick reminded him of his forgotten innocence, something within him that needed to be sated...

Squall looked up. Seifer's vivid green eyes were wide with disbelief and longing. Giving in to his thoughts, Squall kissed the photographer. Seifer responded with vigour, plunging his tongue into the deep cavity.

The two stumbled through the hallway, still kissing violently, Seifer slowly undoing Squall's belt. As one, they fell on the bed, only pausing to remove each other's clothing. They moved slowly, savouring every moment as if it was their last act on Earth.

Seifer's throbbing member was now without restraint, rubbing against Squall's as if it had a mind of its own. Seifer's hands explored the curves of Squall's finely shaped body, the tension building as the ecstasy mounted.

Squall's conscious thought was slipping. He only wanted it to continue, and never end. He released himself from Seifer's lips for a moment, looking into Seifer's eyes with a deep longing.

"I want you, Seifer..." he moaned softly.

Seifer chuckled slightly. "I knew there was a reason why I dreamed about you." Seifer responded, sucking on Squall's neck softly. Squall squirmed in response, Seifer finding a sensitive area.

Squall gasped as Seifer moved down, sucking erotically on a nipple. Sweat glistened on the brunet's forehead, his heart pounding with uncontrolled pleasure. A soft finger ran down his navel, exciting his nerves and making him squirm.

Seifer grinned at the total sense of domination he had over the small fashion model. He was so wrought by lust that he would do anything for a good fuck. They were both well over the point of no return, and they weren't stopping for anything.

Unexpectedly, Squall grabbed Seifer's waist and pulled him under himself. Seifer was surprised by the sudden move of domination. The little model had more power than Seifer thought. He looked up at Squall, whose hair was falling in front of his eyes.

Seifer raised a hand and moved the stray hairs out of the model's face. "Do your worst..." Seifer whispered, lying back down on the bed. Squall obliged, running a finger down the leg of the paparazzi.

Squall bent down towards Seifer's penis, running his fingers along the underside. Seifer gasped at the sudden presence, and Squall looked up briefly, before continuing his work. Squall licked the head of Seifer's penis, lapping at it like a kitten at milk.

Seifer's heart was pounding at the model's touch. He watched as Squall finally placed his mouth over the throbbing member, encasing it in that soft cavity. Seifer clenched the bed sheets tighter as Squall began to lick and suck, making soft erotic noises as he moved.

He could feel his end coming, but Squall continued to suckle as if he didn't know. His body racked with anticipation. "Squall..." Seifer gasped. "I'm going to..."

At that moment, Squall took his mouth off the penis, now dripping with saliva and pre-cum. The sensations subsided, and Seifer looked up at Squall angrily. "You little cocktease..." he started, then his tone softened. "That was the best blowjob I've ever had..."

Squall leaned forward, their members rubbing again. "My turn," Squall whispered in his ear.

Seifer smiled like a maniac, flipping over Squall so that the smaller man was still face-down on the bed, and Seifer was in the perfect position to fuck the brunet properly. Seifer braced himself, placing a hand on that heaven crafted ass.

"This is gonna be good," his mind said wickedly, as his finger stroked the entrance, slightly entering before passing by. Seifer closed his eyes, and inserted his index finger into the puckered hole.

Squall was surprised by how the foreign presence felt so good. He squirmed further backwards, so the finger went deeper inside. Strangely, it was Seifer that gasped at the movement and not Squall. Feeling encouraged, he pushed his finger in to the knuckle, now making Squall gasp.

Seifer's smile widened. At least he wasn't the only one having a good time. He stretched the entrance and inserted another finger, making it disappear into the brunet's body. A moan was enticed from the brunet as Seifer moved his fingers in and out, hitting his prostate hard.

"Not enough, Seifer..." Squall bit out, his head embedded into the mattress. "I want to be filled..."

Seifer feigned a sigh, removing his fingers. "But I don't want to," Seifer moaned, pretending to be lazy. "You can do it yourself."

Seifer pulled Squall over and on top of him, so that Squall was sitting on his stomach. It was surprising how light he felt compared to how he looked. Squall kissed him lightly in response, now rising himself up and preparing to lower himself down.

Seifer grabbed Squall's hips and helped him, guiding him onto his penis, slowly encasing it in his sinfully small rectum. Squall let out a small gasp of pain as it was inserted, finally touching Seifer's hips.

Without consent, Squall started to move up and down slowly, adjusting, trying to find the right spot. Seifer tilted his head back and let the vibrations rack through him, the muscles in Squall's ass contracting and squeezing Seifer's penis beyond belief.

Squall looked down at Seifer with a slight agitation, seeing the blonde relaxing while Squall made his own pleasure. "Move, damn you," Squall growled, becoming tired.

Seifer looked up, one eye opening. Squall stopped moving, fatigue finally setting in. He removed himself from the penis and laid facedown next to Seifer, catching his breath. Seifer was surprised, looking at the brunet model in pity.

Squall felt his ass being grabbed by two firm hands and lifted upwards. "What are you doing?" He mumbled, barely being able to comprehend that the blonde paparazzi was finally moving.

"Finishing what you started," Seifer said simply, thrusting his cock violently into Squall's rectum. The shock revived Squall a little, causing to gasp and moan. Seifer started moving, unconsciously hitting Squall's prostate with unbelievable force. Squall weakly added his own force, rocking back and forth on his hands and knees.

Seifer was becoming faster, Squall gasping at the explosion of sensations that were coming from Seifer's simple movement. Squall moaned, sweat dripping down his face and onto his bed sheets, feeling his end near.

"Seifer..." He gasped in between moans.

Seifer caught the hint, moving faster and harder still. Squall was crying in lust now, wanting the feeling of Seifer violently hitting his prostate to never end. The vibrations cut through his fatigue like a hot knife through butter, making his senses cry in disbelief.

"Seifer!" he screamed, his orgasm finally coming, sending cum splattering all over the bedsheets. Seifer moaned at the sound of the brunet screaming his name, the dominant beast within him roaring with pleasure.

He felt his own orgasm coming. Squall's orgasm caused his muscles to clench tighter than ever, crushing Seifer's penis. The feeling was mind-blowing, and he only had enough conscious thought to bury himself as far as he could within Squall before he burst out a river of semen.

Squall was panting, as was Seifer. Seifer removed himself from Squall, enjoying the sight of cum leaking from the stretched entrance of Squall's passage. Seifer chuckled, allowing himself to collapse beside Squall, who was barely conscious, not caring he was lying in his own essence.

Seifer hugged Squall tightly, licking his ear softly. "I need to go, I'm having a shower," Seifer whispered. Squall responded with a light nudge, and Seifer did as he said, picking his clothes up from the floor.

Squall heard the bathroom door close, and he sighed. He would never have another fuck like that ever again, he thought happily. Still panting, he grabbed a clean bed sheet and wrapped himself in it, dozing to sleep almost instantly.

He was woken by a sudden flash of light. He raised his head drowsily and looked around quickly, unable to see the source of the flash. "What was that?" he said vaguely.

He saw Seifer step out of the bathroom, fully clothed and holding a camera in one hand. He had a smirk on his face bigger than his ego. "My photograph," He said smugly.

Squall's mouth dropped. "Bastard..." He scowled. Seifer chuckled and dived onto the bed, ravishing Squall's pouting lips again.

--------------------------

NB: My first yaoi oneshot! Don't kill me if its bad. Please review.


End file.
